Day 22
by QueenOfMischief13
Summary: Blowjob


DAY 22

You wake up feeling a little horny. Normally at this hour, you would just satisfy yourself. You hated waking Tom on mornings you knew he'd be on set. This time you just couldn't help yourself; you needed to feel him. With a devious smile creeping across your face, you turn over; ready to pounce.

He isn't there.

You huff and cross your arms and mutter to yourself. Of all mornings, this had to be the one he decided to go for a run. You take a shower and make some coffee. You wait for that familiar jingle of keys at the door. Your shoulders rise with anticipation as the lock turns.

As soon as the door opens, you scurry to him and give him a slow, sensual kiss.

"What's gotten into you?" He inquires, raising an eyebrow as he takes out his headphones. "You're mighty chipper for 7 a.m."

"I have all the reason to be, now, don't I?" you say, looking up into those bright eyes that you had become so accustomed to over the past month.

You give him a mischievous smile and begin inching up the thin material of his shirt. Had it not been for the fact that it was his favorite running shirt, you would have ripped it right off of him. You slide your fingers into the waistband of his spandex jogging shorts. Tom lets out a soft chuckle, now realizing what you're up to.

You slowly drop to your knees and find his head, its imprint barely visible, trapped behind the dark fabric of his shorts and run the tip of your tongue along the length of his half-hard cock. A small gasp escapes him and he licks his lips. You begin sucking on his head through the fabric, the friction and sensations getting to him.

"Let me help you with that," he whispers as he hooks his thumbs into his waistband and inches it down until his fully erect cock springs free and bobs in front of you. Without hesitation you attack. You kneel under his head and with one swoop take him in your mouth.

A whimpering moan escapes him and he brings his balled fists to his mouth. His whimper is all you need to hear. You pull him to you using only suction from your mouth, and slide him deeper into your throat until his pubic hair tickles your lips.

"Christ, woman," he says in a small voice. "You know I love it when you do that." You look up at him and slide him out of your mouth, letting your tongue drag along the underside of his shaft. You grip the bottom of it and work your hand clockwise as you start sucking on his head, enveloping your lips around his tip, running your tongue along the inside of his foreskin.

"No, please, just let me…" He says, barely audible. You chuckle softly and add a second hand to the motion, twisting it in the opposite direction as you suck lazily at his swollen tip. He jerks back from you, the sensation too much, cupping his cock gingerly in his hands.

"Woman, you're going to suck it off!" His voice warbles.

"I mean to suck YOU off, darling," You say, adding a wink as you sit up on your knees.

"You've got my head all fuzzy, and my knees all aquiver. I'd rather take you to bed and do the same to you."

"Well, how's about you have a seat, then, love?" You say, ignoring him as you take off your shirt and crawl to him on all fours.

"Just let me take you to bed, darling," He starts. "Let me bury myself in that engulfing heat of yours. You know I can't take this."

You continue to ignore him. God his cock looks absolutely amazing; 8 hard, throbbing inches begging to be sucked.

You were starting to notice how much Tom struggled with control. He was unpredictable in bed. Sometimes he was an animal, gripping the headboard, fucking you until he left bruises; other times he was so gentle and passionate with you that you were sure he thought he would break you. You knew he wanted you to suck on that thick British cock until his knuckles cracked from gripping too hard, and his cum gushed down your throat. You just had to get it out of him.

When you reach him, you stick your probing tongue out at him and draw his throbbing pink head into your mouth then gently sucked at it, careful not to scare him off.

"No, no, no," he whines, backing away again. This time, you don't let go. You follow him on all fours, being led like a dog by his cock. The pleasure rolls through him as his steps slow enough for you to catch up to him, grab him by the hips, sit him down on the arm of the sofa and deep throat the shit out of him. His shaft in your throat, you hum in pleasure and let it run through him.

You quicken your pace, deep throating him fast and without care for the sloppy, slurping noises that follow. Tom's chest heaves with pleasure at your talents. You loved pleasing Tom and hearing him speechless. You could never get enough.

All of a sudden, Tom lets out a growl and yanks you by the scruff of your neck off of his cock. He stares down at you. You stick your tongue out, hungrily searching for his cock and salivating wildly.

"W-Why'd you stop me?" You say breathlessly, both angry and turned on by his actions.

"I said no," he says through gritted teeth. "And since you dare not listen to my wishes, I will have to teach you a lesson."

A mischievous grin flashed across your face. You couldn't let him see that you had gotten what you wanted. You had gotten the monster to come out and play. Tom took his cock in hand and stroked it in front of you, it glistening from your saliva. He licked his lips and moaned softly.

"Is this what you want?" He said as he continued stroking with one hand, the scruff of your neck still in the other.

"Yes, dear God, yes," you say, a moan building in your throat.

Tom holds out his cock, and wiggles it near your tongue. Your tongue strains to reach it, to overpower him and turn the tables.

"Ah, ah, ah, let's not be greedy."

He taps his tip against your tongue and glides his first 2 inches against your tongue and moans.

"My, my, my, that tongue feels splendid," he says in a low growl, turning you on even more. "I could do this all day. But I'll let you have your fun," he says, easing his grip on you.

You suckle him slowly and obey, just long enough for his eyelids to flutter. You then take him by the hips and stand on your knees. You deep throat him and begin sucking and slurping fast and wildly. You run your tongue along the sides of his shaft and press your lips to the underside of his head and suck while you move a free hand to his balls.

"You little sneak," he sneers, snatching you up by the short strands of your hair. "I'll teach you to listen!" he says as he leans back and steadies himself, one hand on the cushion, and arches his hips upwards. He begins thrusting furiously into your mouth, riding it, slamming his cock into the back of your throat. You struggle to breathe, fighting against his sharp movements. You slide your hand back down to his balls and begin massaging them.

"I love your mouth, darling," he pants. "So wet and warm and willing to take all of me. You know I can't control myself around you. Why would you want me to behave this way? Is this a game to you?"

Your eyes widened to signify your disagreement. That wasn't enough.

"I just want to rip you to shreds, fill you in every way possible and hear you scream my name in pleasure-laced octave of yours. I just want you so bad. See what you do to me? See the beast I struggle to contain every time you flash me those pearly whites? All I wanted was to make love to you, but no, you had to tease me."

Tom's body jerks, unable to keep up with the race between his desire and his release. He was losing fast. You look up at him, his pale skin so beautiful against the deep wine red of the sofa. His head falls back, his throat and lips dry, his magnificent neck exposed.

"Darling," he whispers. "I'm- I'm coming." he says as he shoves himself as deep as he can into your throat. You could feel him pulsating in your throat, just before he came. You swallow down his salty sweet cum and suck the rest out for him. His breath stutters from the sensitivity and he shakes his head.

"Why must you bring out the monster in me?" he says weakly, pulling you off of your knees. "Come here, you," he smiles softly as he brings your lips up for one more kiss.

"I couldn't help myself," You pant, caressing your sore jaws. "I missed you."

Tom chuckles. "All you had to do was say so," he exhales as you both slump over the arm of the sofa and lay there, spent.


End file.
